


Wink

by Steadfxst



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Jiya/Flynn bonding over Jiya learning how to pilot the lifeboat better with Flynn's encouragement.





	Wink

“…So yeah. It’s a lot harder than it looks,” Jiya says as she spins her seat around to face Flynn properly.

He nods his head in interest. She watches his eyes skim over all the screens and buttons she had just given him a crash course of. His eyes meet hers.

“Well, I certainly understand your frustrations. It sounds immeasurably complicated.”

“It is.”

She looks at him with curiosity.

“What?” Flynn asks. “Something on my face?”

Jiya leans forward.

“You really care about this stuff, huh.”

“It’s kind of vital to our survival and to safety of the American public that I do, don’t you think?”

“It’s just weird because we always knew you as this guy hell bent on destroying, well, everything. No offense,” she quickly adds.

“None taken.”

“And,” she continues. “I don’t know. It’s just cool when you remind me that you’re not really like that. Like you actually care. And you actually listen to my answers when you ask questions.”

“Darling, you’re a quantum physicist, and I’m a historian with a gun. I bow to your superior knowledge.”

And Flynn being Flynn—with his flair for the dramatic—stands up in the Lifeboat and bows low over his arm. His head comes up first, and she rolls her eyes to cover up the fact that she finds him kind of endearing. He then picks up her hand and kisses the top of it.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were patronizing me.”

Flynn sits down again.

“Then it’s a good thing you know better.”

The man has the audacity to wink.

Jiya snorts.

“If you’re done, I can show you how I calibrate our jumps.”

Flynn grins and gestures to her dashboard of controls with a flourish of his hand.

“The floor is yours.”


End file.
